


Under Your Skin, Over the Moon

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (Jet actually isnt in this one but the tag was just like that), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: It's easy to forget about your responsibilities when the love of your life is right there.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Under Your Skin, Over the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pidonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/gifts).



> Prompt: "A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them." + FunPoison

The drowsy late-morning air was shattered by a loud wail. Fun Ghoul blinked awake, his nap interrupted by the tiny Girl curled up on his chest. But he was far too drowsy to do much other than stare blearily at the crying infant.

It took the Kobra Kid swooping in to pick up the Girl and bounce her up and down to have Ghoul realize exactly what had woken him up.

“‘Re they…?” Ghoul trailed off, unable to find the words between his lingering tiredness and the piercing noise that was taking up the rest of the space in his brain.

“Hungry,” snapped Kobra, not unkindly.

“Lemme get s’me, uh,” Ghoul blinked hard and yawned widely. “What d’ they ea-” Another yawn. “Wha’ d’ they eat again?”

“Soft food,” Kobra had to raise his voice to be heard over the crying of their kid.

“Like wha’?”

“PowerPup, applesauce,” Party Poison emerged from the Girl’s bedroom, a paintbrush tucked into their bun and a smear of green paint decorating their eyebrow. “Don’ worry, I got it, babe.”

Nodding appreciatively, Ghoul sank back onto the couch, rubbing the last bits of sleep from his eyes.

While Party was banging around in the kitchen, Kobra successfully got the Girl to calm down a little bit, just whimpering rather than all-out wailing. Party returned with an open can of PowerPup and a spoon, handing them off to Kobra before sitting down next to Ghoul and rubbing his knee gently.

“Mornin’,” he murmured, leaning in to give Ghoul a peck on the lips.

Ghoul chased the kiss, leaning into Party’s space to steal another brush of their lips against his. Party seemed only too happy to oblige, combing Ghoul’s bangs back with one hand before cupping his cheek and kissing him again.

This time, Ghoul didn’t need to chase after the kiss because he didn’t let Party pull away. He wrapped one hand around the back of Party’s neck and held him in place for another kiss, Party sighed at the third kiss and Ghoul smiled against his lips. It didn’t take long for Poison to rest one warm hand on Ghoul’s thigh and pushed forward to kiss him more insistently. Ghoul licked into Party’s mouth just a bit, tasting the Jump Juice that he must have been drinking. Party returned the gesture, quickly turning the kisses from gentle exploration to something far more passionate.

A loud fake cough sent Ghoul and Poison jumping back from each other. They’d both forgotten about the hungry Girl and the Kobra Kid that was about to start feeding her.

“Not in front of the kid,” Kobra groaned. He had tucked the can into the crook of his elbow so that he could hold the Girl in one hand and cover her, well, her whole face, but he probably meant to just cover her eyes with the other.

“Sorry,” replied Party almost-sheepishly. They stood, holding out a hand to help Ghoul up from the couch. “Y’wanna grab their chair, babe?”

“I c’n do tha’,” Ghoul nodded. He dropped one more kiss on Party’s cheek before going to hunt down the chair that was easiest to feed her in.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thanks to Pi for requesting this one ily  
> AND big thanks to u for reading!!  
> If you want, you can leave a comment, or [send me a request](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/622035497877929984/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts), or just [send me an ask!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
